El adiós que no diré
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Gakupo estaba saliendo con otra mujer, en cambio Gumi era su compañera/amiga de departamento, se llevaban bien, eran amigos desde la primaria…Ella no sabía cómo confesar realmente lo que siente por el samurái.


_**Hola de nuevo les presento mi nuevo fic de vocaloid :D, espero que les guste , también me gusta la pareja que hace Gakupo x Luka… Pero también me gusta más el Gakupo x Gumi xD.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vocaloid NO me pertenecen…**_

_**Aclaraciones: la trama es mía, Gakupo x Gumi. **_

_**Summary: Gakupo estaba saliendo con otra mujer, en cambio Gumi era su compañera/amiga de departamento, se llevaban bien, eran amigos desde la primaria…Ella no sabía cómo confesar realmente lo que siente por el samurái.**_

* * *

_**El adiós que no diré.**_

Ella pensó que sería un día especial, tan especial que por la culpa de la lluvia fue arruinada, miraba como las gotas chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventana, la joven suspiro desanimada en sus brazos sosteniendo un conejito blanco de peluche, Gumi Megpoid, estaba se encontraba en estado pensativo respecto a su compañero quien no aun no había llegado de su cita. Estaba emocionada con contarle algo a su amigo, Gakupo Kamui.

Gumi había recibido una beca en una de las universidades de Estados Unidos, por un lado estaba feliz mientras que, por el otro sentía lo contrario, ¿Qué dirá él? Para ella, podría ser la última vez, que este compartiendo un departamento con él, además pensaba que a Gakupo no se va preocupar mucho, el estaría feliz si se enterara de esto…Y aparte estaba ocupado, no simplemente con el trabajo sino también su relación amorosa con Luka Megurine.

—Gakupo va estar feliz con ella…—murmuraba Gumi. Era doloroso, pero de todas formas tenía que aceptarlo, el ya tenía novia…Una linda novia, se levanto del suelo para dirigirse a su cuarto, abrió la puerta del ropero y poco a poco sacaba su ropa de ahí, doblando y guardándolo en su equipaje y otro en un bolso medio anaranjado. —Es lo mejor que puedo hacer —dijo mientras que una lagrima paso por su mejilla.

_**~Flash Black~**_

Gumi estaba en la cocina, como hoy tenía el día libre se ocupo de limpiar la casa, ya que su amigo Gakupo, estaba trabajando en una empresa… Ella estaba tan emocionada, porque desde que era pequeños, siempre quiso decirle algo que no se animaba, pero de todas formas; le gustaba estar viviendo al lado de él…Gumi Megpoid, se había enamorado de Gakupo Kamui, aunque él la trataba como su hermana menor, la protegía y la cuidaba, la peli verde valoraba mucho esas clase de cosas.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y voltea, —¡Bienvenido Gakupo!—dijo la joven en tono alegre. Se paralizo por un momento, cuando vio a una muchacha un poco más alta que ella, de grandes atributos y de cabello largo e rosado, pasando por la cintura.

—Hola, Gumi-san—dijo el peli morado sonriendo.

—Gakupo, se mas educado, querido—dijo Luka al darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Oh!, perdón. Gumi, ella es mi novia Luka Megurine.

—ehm, mucho gusto en conocerla…Luka—decía la peli verde al saludarla, fingió una sonrisa para después retirarse del living, sin antes decirle. —Gakupo en la heladera te deje el almuerzo—

_**~Fin del flash black~**_

Reviso su celular y noto que había un mensaje, al leerlo no dijo nada su mirada tenía esa expresión apagada, nostalgia.

-_Gumi, tenemos que hablar de algo importante…Te lo diría por mensaje, pero prefiero más contártelo en persona. _

_Nos vemos a la tarde._

_Gakupo-_

La joven de cabellos verdes continúo guardando sus cosas, tomo una hoja de papel que saco de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, volvió a tomar su celular para llamar a un taxi. —Creo que voy a extrañar todo esto. — al decir esto cerró la puerta con llave y bajo por las escaleras.

Todavía seguía lloviendo, Gumi abrió su paraguas y camino hacia el taxi que estaba estacionado al frente, —Llévame al aeropuerto de Tokyo—pidió al chofer del vehículo, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando ese mismo taxi se fue, del otro lado; venia otro que apenas se estaciono y un joven de cabellos morados salió corriendo del vehículo, entro rápidamente al lugar para después subir por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, se quedo parado al frente de una puerta que decía "2° J": suspiro nervioso y al apoyar sus dedos en el picaporte, Gakupo entro a su departamento. Al entrar, no escucho esa voz alegre y femenina de su amiga, la busco por todo su departamento pero fue inútil.

— ¿En donde se habrá metido Gumi? —se pregunto en voz alta, desvió su mirada y vio una carta arriba de la mesa, tenía el nombre de "Gakupo K." con la letra de ella, este lo agarro y empezó a leerla detenidamente, se llevo su mano a su boca quedando completamente perplejo.

_~Querido Gakupo:_

_Te agradezco mucho por haberme dejado vivir contigo, la verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, ayudándome en mis estudios, protegiéndome y cuidándome, igual de cuando éramos pequeños ¿lo recuerdas? El motivo por la cual te escribo esta carta es porque también quería contarte dos cosas…_

_Recibí una beca en una de las universidades de Estados Unidos, por mis buenas calificaciones, y me dijeron que me presente dentro de cinco días…Y preferí irme hoy_

_Desde que éramos niños, siempre me cuidaste como tu hermana menor, por eso te voy a seguir agradeciendo, cuando fuimos creciendo me animaste cuando Mikuo me abandono por otra, estuviste ahí para animarme y abrazarme…Pero lo que te quiero decir es, ¡Aishiteru!-¡Aishiteru! Gakupo._

_Me despido porque mi avión ya está por salir…No me gusta decirte "adiós", así que lo dejamos como un "Hasta Luego"…_

_Gumi .M~_

Gakupo quedo shockeado, agarro su paraguas y salió corriendo para ir a buscarla, se apresuro en llamarle al taxi para dirigirse al aeropuerto de Tokyo… El chofer tenía que pasarse los semáforos en rojo para poder llegar al lugar.

—Gracias, tome y quédese con el cambio—dijo el samurái agitado.

Entro al aeropuerto, Busco y busco, hasta que al fin la encontró; estaba esperando en uno de los asientos de la fila del avión "12", se encontraba escuchando música y cantando como si nada.

—Señorita Gumi…Usted no se puede ir—le quito los auriculares y le hablo cortés.

—Gakupo…

Este se sentó a su lado, Gumi estaba confundida por encontrarlo en este lugar, respiro profundo para recuperar oxigeno, la miro de reojo. —Yo no quiero que te vayas Gumi…—insinuó en tono apagado.

—Gakupo…Tu estas feliz con ella, con Luka. —dijo nerviosa.

—No, ella y yo terminamos hace unos días atrás, digamos que nos peleamos por muchas cosas—decía el peli morado desanimado. —Aparte yo también me voy a los Estados Unidos, solo por trabajo. —

—Además todo este tiempo…Te quería decir… Aishiteru—continuo nervioso, Gumi sonrió de lado y se sonrojo.

—Aishiteru Gakupo Kamui— La joven de cabellos verdes, rozo sus labios con los de él, pero el muchacho se acerco mas y le dio un tierno beso.

Al separarse, ella estaba ruborizada y lo mira — ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —pregunta nerviosa.

—Prefiero…Que cambies el horario para mañana…—respondió el samurái sonriendo de lado.

—Está bien…—asintió con la cabeza ella.

El samurái la abraza con fuerza, —No quiero me digas adiós... Sabes que a mí tampoco no me gustan las despedidas— Gumi le roba un tierno beso.

—_Entonces sera…"El adiós que no diré" _—pensó ella al tomarle de la mano para volver otra vez al departamento.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D **_

_**Me despido…**_

_**¡Sayonara! **_

_**atte: J.H**_


End file.
